Make It Rain
by Zai-chan13
Summary: When the girls of the Leaf village try to have a nice lunch, they are treated to something no mortal should ever have to witness: Sai's attempt to be "gangsta"-that's gangster for those who don't know. R&R please!


**This is just a bit of randomness I came up with while watching Comedy Central the other day. I heard the phrase "Make it rain" and thought "Sai". So now you guys get this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the concept of rap. Sobbing for the first one, good riddance to the second.**

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

They probably should have realized something was wrong the minute Sai walked in the door.

The four of them were just enjoying one of their infrequent get-togethers. Between missions and training, they very rarely ever had time to just talk. This time they'd decided to meet at a little restaurant near the Hokage building for lunch. It had been a pleasant gathering until the little bell that signaled someone (and by default, some form of trouble) had entered.

"Um, hello Sai," Sakura called, not sure what else to say. Tenten and Hinata murmured greetings, the former stifling giggles. For a moment, the sound of crickets filled the silence.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Ino finally blurted. Sakura kicked her leg under the table, eliciting a "Squee!" from Ino. "Oh, don't act like you weren't wondering the same thing Forehead," she hissed. The owner of said forehead, rather than responding, turned to Sai with a questioning look.

"Do you like my new look?" he asked. The "look" consisted of his usual ninja attire (I-can't-decide-if-I-want-long-or-short-sleeves half shirt included) with the addition of a backwards baseball cap and several layers of thick gold jewelry. Think gay meets gangster. Holding the gaudy necklaces out, he added, "I even purchased some bling!"

"It's…nice Sai, but why are you wearing it?" Sakura inquired politely. Hinata was rapidly turning red, and Tenten could barely hold back her laughter. Ino just gawked at the freak of nature that Root had churned out.

"Well Ugly," he began, not noticing Sakura's eye twitch or Ino's smirk at this horrible attempt at a nickname, "I was watching TV yesterday and I learned about rap music. I listened to some songs and this seems like the right kind of style for me. I'm trying to be 'gangsta'." By this time even Hinata was snickering. And it takes a lot to make Hinata laugh at someone. She didn't even laugh when Kiba showed up to training smelling like cat pee. And that's funny.

"Sai, I don't really think-," Sakura started before her teammate interrupted her by randomly pulling out a wad of cash and throwing it into the air, effectively showering her and her friends with money. The laughter was replaced with much blinking and, in Tenten's case, money grabbing. Hey, a girl's gotta finance her love of weapons somehow.

"Um, not that the money isn't appreciated, but why?" Ino asked, attempting to break the momentary silence the random money throwing had caused.

"I had to make it rain," Sai replied as though this were common knowledge. Tenten paused stuffing bills into her kunai pouch long enough to give him a puzzled look.

"Make it rain?" Sakura asked. Sai smiled his trademark "I learned how to smile from a book" smile.

"'Make it rain' means to throw money on the hos, Sakura-san!" he responded. Ino gaped, Sakura gasped, Tenten stared, and Hinata turned an unhealthy shade of lobster-red.

"What the hell?" Ino spluttered, having been taking a sip of her tea at the time of his explanation. Sai continued to smile, oblivious to Hinata attempting to keep Sakura and Tenten from killing him right then and there.

"Well, I when I learned what 'make it rain' meant from the rap lyrics, I thought of you guys!" he said, apparently quite pleased with himself. "Oh, speaking of which…" Sai pulled out what appeared to be two rolls of nickels. Ignoring (or perhaps just not noticing) the girl's stares, he opened them carefully. He then proceeded to simultaneously pour them on both Ino and Hinata heads.

"Sai, what are you doing?!" Sakura cried, eyes widening in horror at the pain he was causing her friends, especially Hinata. Ino might have done something bitch-like to deserve this, but what the hell did Hinata ever do? Nickels hurt!

Sai carefully finished dispensing the coins, expression intent. Once he'd finished he replied, "I had to make it hail too." Before they could ask, he hastily continued, "It's when you throw change on sluts."

Despite the Leaf village's best efforts, the body was never found.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**Reviews rock socks. Toe socks included.**


End file.
